What's Enough?
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: Oneshot for my... friend? IT'S THE MARLY AND SAXUMINJ PAIRING, I COULD NOT SAY NO TO AN OPPURTUNITY LIKE THIS! Oc's, swearing, sucky grammar.


**This is a oneshot? I think...? O_o It's... I don't even know...**

* * *

><p>Saxuminj was walking to her room after an exhausting day. Five missions in one day, and every single one involved back-breaking work. She couldn't even pull herself to open a corridor of darkness to her own room. Which would have been much easier than walking. She wasn't even planning on showering. She just wanted to go to sleep for days on end, without any missions to worry about. But when Saxuminj opened her bedroom door she wanted to go on another mission. Marluxia was in her room. Again.<p>

"I can't deal with this right now." Saxuminj growled, summoning her weapon. "You're really upset, aren't you?" Marluxia asked, noticing how different Saxuminj looked from her usual appearance. "I said I couldn't deal with you! Get out!" Saxuminj threw the shiny dagger and it almost hit Marluxia in the arm. But it missed. She usually wouldn't miss, but she was off her game because she was so tired. "That's rude of you Saxuminj. What did I ever do to you?" Marluxia glanced at where the weapon would have been if it were a millimeter to the left. "..." Saxuminj just turned around to leave. She would rather go pass out on the floor somewhere than argue with Marluxia. "Don't leave." Marluxia protested, but Saxuminj ignored him. Though she realized, that she couldn't lift her foot off the ground. She glanced at her foot to see a vine wrapped around it.

"Damnit, leave me alone for once. I'm not in the mood!" Saxuminj growled in frustration. "You're _never_ in the mood!" Marluxia snapped, and suddenly the vine around Saxuminj's leg pulled her back in the room. The door closed behind her. "Whatever, let me go!" Saxuminj pulled her leg furiously, but it just hurt trying to get it away. "If you keep doing that you'll break you ankle." Marluxia pointed out. "I don't care!" Saxuminj pulled harder, and heard a slight cracking noise. She bit down on her tongue, not wanting to scream at the pain. She stopped trying to move her leg, and bent down to try and scratch it apart with her nails. This was probably the worst day for Marluxia to decide and do this to her. Or maybe it was the best.

The vine got tighter, making the pain increase. "You're hurting me!" Saxuminj growled, and the vine instantly let go. Marluxia looked guilty, and sighed, "I didn't want to... I'm sorry." He apologized. "Sorry doesn't make it any better! I can't stand you! I hate you! I wish you would just stop bothering me-" Saxuminj was cut off. "Then why won't you break up with me already!" Marluxia's comment surprised Saxuminj. She never thought he'd say something like that out of the blue. "What do you mean?" She knew what it meant, she just didn't understand. "It isn't fair that you think just 'giving in' and saying you'll date me is good enough!" Marluxia made another vine wrap around Saxuminj's other foot.

"That's not my fault." Saxuminj muttered, glaring. "Yes, it is! I'd rather have you being a cheating whore with and attention span so small you'd forget you were even in a relationship with me. But you're just being a bitch! I love you, but you don't love me back. You do the worst things to me... The words, and the cuts, and all the bruises I have don't hurt as much as the fact that you _don't love me_. You don't get anything out of dating me, so why do you! To make me look stupid? Like I don't know how you feel about me?" With every word the vine on Saxuminj's leg felt that much more painful. But it hadn't tightened at all. "We don't feel, stupid." Saxuminj scoffed. "You're the one who rants that you hate me! Larxene said that she didn't really care that you were being a bitch, but she tells me all the time to just leave you. I don't know why I haven't yet!" Marluxia stared at the ground. "Stop whining. So what if I don't love you? So what if I'm taking pity on you and going out with you? I'm a disappointment, people learn that kind of quickly." Saxuminj rolled her eyes.

"I talked to Draxna earlier... She told me you said-" "Yeah well I tell Draxna a lot of things! What I told her this morning about you was nothing!" Saxuminj interrupted. The vine around her foot tightened, and another one tied Saxuminj's hands together. She gasped, struggling. She accidentally kept cutting her own hands through her gloves, and missing the vines. "L-let go!" She demanded, slipping part of her right hand out of the vines because of the blood on it. Marluxia didn't know Saxuminj was bleeding and he didn't know that Saxuminj was about to break into tears, either. Saxuminj continued to struggle, "Marluxia, stop it!" Saxuminj demanded, panicking just slightly. "Why should I?" Marluxia muttered. "Because! Can't you see it's hurting me? So stop it!" Saxuminj yelled, about to slip her right hand out of the vines. It was hard since they were in an awkward position on the side of her. "...Well now you know how I feel." Marluxia said coldly, the vines getting tighter around Saxuminj's foot and hands. But they didn't tighten quick enough, because Saxuminj slipped her hand out, and scratched at the vine on her left hand furiously until it snapped enough for her other hand to get out.

She twisted her leg strangely, and with the little energy she had left, she scratched straight through the vine with one flick of her index fingernail, the sharpest nail she had. And, being as fast as she was, she was next to Marluxia in a short amount of time. "You bastard!" She growled through gritted teeth, slapping him in the face. But that wasn't a smart idea, since her hands were cut open and bleeding. She turned around and ran to her bed, burying her face in her pillow and screaming at the pain. Marluxia blinked, it hadn't been a hard slap, compared to what Saxuminj could do to him on a regular day. He felt his face, and when he touched the blood he panicked. He hadn't been bleeding, so it must have been Saxuminj. "Oh god..." He muttered. Had he made the vines so tight that they would rip the skin on Saxuminj's hands? _No,_ Marluxia thought, he'd never do that. "Are you happy now?" Saxuminj hissed, lifting her head from her pillow.

Marluxia looked at Saxuminj's hands and winced, "Why would I be... happy? You're bleeding." Marluxia was feeling extremely guilty. "Yeah no shit!" Saxuminj growled, wiping off her hands on her clothes. "I'm sorry, Saxuminj." Marluxia knew that words were nothing. Saxuminj didn't accept anything he said. She didn't accept what Marluxia did, either. It was like he couldn't win. What was he supposed to do? Ignore her and hope that she would accept him _then_? Though, when Marluxia thought about it, he decided it was the perfect idea. He left, without saying anything else to Saxuminj, and without looking towards her either.

****An Hour Later****

Saxuminj had washed her hands, and was glad to see that the cuts weren't very deep at all, they had just bled a lot. They were fine now, she put some bandages on them, since a potion would be a waste for something so minor. Then again, she had none left because of the crazy missions she'd done since ten o'clock in the morning to ten o'clock at night. But she was staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't understand it. She wasn't 'gorgeous'. She wasn't 'stunning'. And she certainly didn't see the person Marluxia thought she was. Until today, that is. Saxuminj rubbed her eyes, still exhausted and tired. Her ankles were killing her. She didn't know what exactly was wrong with them, but she didn't really care. She only knew that they hurt. A lot.

Though her injuries were bothering her, she kept remembering the argument that caused them. Why did she stay in a relationship with Marluxia? Because. She did have feelings for him. No matter what everyone kept saying. She couldn't admit it out loud, or in writing, or in some kind of signal. Saxuminj thought for a moment, and decided she would go talk to Marluxia. If he was in his room, anyway.

She didn't bother knocking, she just opened the door and walked in, closing the door slowly, so it didn't make too much noise. The lights were off, and she figured Marluxia was either out of the room or asleep. But she wasn't thinking of being courteous, and she flicked the lights on. She gasped, spooked at what she saw. The last time she was in here there were plants of all kinds, now, they were all tulips. _All of them._ Saxuminj realized that some of the tulips were colors that didn't exist in tulips. Black. Blue. Green. What was Marluxia thinking? "Hello?" Saxuminj asked, looking around. Marluxia wasn't there. It was strange, since it was eleven at night.

"I honestly didn't think you would be here until a week from now." Marluxia said. Saxuminj jumped, not able to see because of the amount of flowers everywhere. "Where-" Saxuminj was cut off when she was nudged slightly. She was still exhausted, and over-all weak because of her day. She stumbled, and fell, but there were flowers that cushioned her fall. Though the pollen made her sneeze, and she scrambled back to her feet. Marluxia was right in front of her, "I didn't know you had allergies." Marluxia said. "I don't. There was just a lot of pollen and I sneezed..." Saxuminj muttered, hiding her blush but failing miserably. "You're really cute when you blush," Marluxia said, pulling Saxuminj towards him. Saxuminj pushed him away, "Stop that." She mumbled, still blushing. "Why? Because you don't want me to see you enjoy it?" Marluxia smirked. Saxuminj scoffed, no longer blushing and kissing Marluxia.

Crazy and unexpected as it was, Saxuminj added her tongue to it. When they finally broke apart to breathe, they were sitting on Marluxia's bed. "...So what's with the flowers?"Saxuminj asked, looking around at the colorful tulips. "You love them... and I was going to make them all just one color but I didn't know what was your favorite, I only knew that you hated... pink." Marluxia muttered the last part sadly. Saxuminj noticed that out of all the colors, not a single tulip was pink, the natural color of most tulips. "It's weird with all the flowers around... can I turn off the lights-" Saxuminj broke off as the lights were suddenly off.

"Show off." Saxuminj muttered. The lights were back on and Saxuminj saw a flower sliding slowly away from it, back towards the ground. "If you want to turn it off yourself then go ahead." Marluxia shrugged. "I don't want to get up... It's cozy." Saxuminj mumbled, blushing again. The lights went off in a few seconds and it was dark again. "Now I can't see you blushing. But I still know that you are." Marluxia whispered, which, caused Saxuminj to blush even more. "Shut up." Saxuminj muttered, laying down and slipping under the covers. And soon after Marluxia was under the covers too, pulling Saxuminj as close as possible. "My hands still hurt." Saxuminj said. "I'm sorry!" The light turned on again and Marluxia grabbed Saxuminj's hands, pulling them from under the covers to see them. Saxuminj hadn't changed her clothes since an hour ago, and the gloves were still ripped apart and bloody. Marluxia took off one of Saxuminj's gloves and sighed. Saxuminj's hands were fine, at least, that's what they appeared to be. "I did it to myself... So it isn't... It isn't your fault. So stop looking like you just shot an innocent puppy." Saxuminj snatched her hand away.

"There's blood all over your clothes..." Marluxia stared at the dark stains on Saxuminj's torso. But Saxuminj smacked Marluxia in the face with the back of her hand, "Um, are you looking at the stains or my boobs? Pervert!" Saxuminj scrambled out from the covers and stood on the floor, her arms over her chest. Marluxia shook his head, "I wasn't... I wouldn't do that... I-I swear." He stuttered hopelessly. Saxuminj scoffed, "Well... These _are_ dirty..." She turned around and zipped down the uniform coat. "What... What the hell are you doing!" Marluxia panicked. "Don't get your hopes up, I'm wearing clothes underneath. Pervert." Saxuminj growled. "I'm not a... Never mind." Marluxia sighed. Saxuminj was wearing an underdress, that was... light pink? "You.. You're wearing-" "Shut it, I didn't think anyone would ever see it, since it's always covered." Saxuminj interrupted and slid back into the bed, the lights turned off. "I love you." Marluxia muttered, knowing it was useless to say so. "I... I almost love you too." Saxuminj whispered back, truthfully. She didn't love Marluxia. Not like he loved her.

But Marluxia thought that 'almost' was good enough for him.

* * *

><p>Ther u go RainbowsRSoAwesome (saxuminj). _ tho i know ur gonna change ur pen name... for security reasons, lol! XD i fixed the grammar!<p> 


End file.
